exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Dawne
"To suffer for someone is temporary. To save someone is eternal" - Michael Dawne Michael Dawne is the new head of Elysiana's Pantheon, as well as a powerful Saint from Interra. Story To Be God Michael was raised in an extremely religious family alongside his younger sister Levy Dawne. He was raised to adore God, but his experiences with social injustice, violence, poverty and growing up in a town filled with corruption, crime and brutality caused him to give up on these religious views. Instead, Michael attempted to train as hard as he could, attempting to be an "acceptable substitute" for God, deciding to fight against corruption and violence as much as he could and become a symbol for others. Despite success at first, naive heroes in hostile places are short-lived, and Michael was very soon stabbed and left to die. The Struggler Michael's soul went to the purgatory-like Plane of Spiritua due to unique willpower, alongside Florina Beatini and the mysterious Giuliana. He attempted to help them both, devoting his life to help them fight the mysterious White Queen ; but he was betrayed twice, as Giuliana ended up siding with the queen, and Florina tricked him into defeating them both and destroying Spiritua's order. Heartbroken, Michael confronted Florina, but refused to kill her and instead took the crown of Spiritua, becoming its new king, allowing Florina and Giuliana to escape Spiritua and resurrect while he imprisoned himself within Spiritua, becoming its new Territory Lord. A New Role Michael was however one day found by Lara Lane, a fugitive hunted by Venimi. Burning with the determination to finally save someone, Michael exterminated the Venimi with a blade of Harmony, striking down Lara's Doppleganger in one hit. He then agreed to help her saving worlds, starting by helping Leonida di Prava in the Land of Mu and allowing her to resurrect her lover Yun with Spiritua's Conqueror Blades. Michael then found pages of the Book of Hina who held the tale of Hina Harumageddon. To recover her lost existence, he delved in several worlds to take back pages and reconstitute her, slowly falling in love with her through her memories. To seize the final pages, he allied with Tinuviel and Nathan Anagma, wandering heroes looking for a way to find their lost companions. The final page was guarded by Ruine Harumageddon, Hina's mother. Sensing that Michael could become a "corrupting influence" who would take her daughter away from her, Ruine repeatedly attempted to kill Michael but failed due to the latter's Determination. By resonating with Hina's Soul, Michael gained enough power to finally overpower her. Michael Transcended Finally piecing back Hina's existence, Michael encountered her and declared his love, as though they had known eachother for all her life. The pair finally reached the Cheshire Isle, Michael finally having become a hero and found happiness along someone. He would latter have two children with Hina, Amaranth and Sora Dawne. Acknowledging his courage, the goddess Elysandre allowed him to become a Deity, Elysiana's lead deity, and Michael chose to be the Lawful Good god of Thunder, Protection '''and Justice'. Michael would latter use this power to save Hina from a confrontation with the Seraph Sepher. Trapped by the Venatio However, Michael would eventually be trapped in the Venatio alongside Hina and another side of Hina's personality, Eyna Harumageddon, made real. Michael fought through the trials of the Venatio but was eventually captured alongside Hina and Eyna by Alruna. The Rose of Pain tortured the three, playing on their weaknesses and helplessness to help eachother as she tortured Hina. The trio was however saved by Levy's arrival. Levy now empowered by the Venatio wiped out Alruna. Much later, in order to finally defeat Angra Mainyu who controlled the Venatio, Michael had to help Hina and Eyna defeat Alruna. However, this time, Hina accepted Alruna's presence within her and fused with her. Michael supported her and allowed her to still fight Angra Mainyu until its final defeat. A few weeks later, Hina and Eyna asked Furiamaru Isawa, the mother of Hina's past lover Tiffany Nomizaki, to incarnate Alruna again while freeing her from her curse, which she did. Michael accepted the now-human Alruna in her palace and swore to protect her as well despite everything. As Souls Gather Michael ended up welcoming home several more people in his and Hina's palace, such as Tiffany Samsaran, a lover of Eyna's, and the shapeshifter Envemina, after Hina and Eyna left for a Divine Servant war. In the aftermath, he met Giuliana once more as a wanderer across Planes and took her in, mending his wounds regarding their previous separation. Appearance Michael is a tall and muscled man with long, flowing mahogany hair and purple eyes. As a human, he often wore a heavy black cloak with gold buttons as well as jeans. As the King of Spiritua, he then wore a massive royal outfit, in shades of crimson and gold. Finally as a God of Good and Thunder, he mostly wears a much lighter white costume. His signature weapons, the Conqueror Blades, flow by his side. Personality Michael is as close as can be to a "big good", never wavering once in order to help those around him. Unflinching and apparently invincible, he acts as a valiant protector and seeks to convince those around him that he will always protect them. With his family, he is a passionate and generous lover and a kind and understanding father. However, deep down, Michael was for a long time broken and empty, devoured by thoughts of powerlessness and the memories of those he couldn't help. Unsuccessful for several years, he kept those doubts to himself and even as he has now found happiness, stray thoughts and fears still haunt him sometimes, although he still tries as always to brush them off and appear perfect. Michael's obsession with being admired and acknowledged as a protector is not vanity, but rather the desire to be something in which one can trust, akin to the god that never protected him. His atheistic views of the world, ironic for a Saint of Abel Dawne's lineage and a Deity, led to him seeking to become a symbol of faith for others in order to comfort them in their darkest moments, even if it means constantly repressing his own emotions. Powers * '''Supernatural Physical Abilities:' As it can be expected of a Saint, a Deity, a Territory Lord and a half-Akashic individual, Michael's abilities in battle are barely measurable, as he was able to keep up with a Seraph, a Multiversal-scale being, for a few seconds. * Blade Wielding: The Conqueror Blades who belong to Spiritua's Territory Lord have been fully mastered by Michael, who also wields extremely powerful swords forged by Hina herself. * Harmony Blade: Through Michael's love for others and desire to protect them, he was able to easily manifest a Harmony Blade, much quicker than other Harmony wielders. * Elemental Mastery: Michael has learned in Spiritua to manipulate Thunder and Light to an incredible level, something which, as a holy Deity of Thunder, has only increased. * Divine Existence: Michael can grant others Divine Magic though his existence as a Deity, and can wield it as well, easily healing and protecting others while casting powerful Thunder- and Light-oriented spells. He also grows stronger the more people believe in him. He is, obviously, Immortal. * Determination Use: Michael's use of Determination was so great that he was able to endure several hits from a Reaper, dying and resurrecting with every strike without any difficulty. * Akashic Powers: Through the influence and lessons of Hina as well as prolonged contact with her body, Michael has started mastering the art of Akasha alteration, although he is still a beginner. * Saint Powers: As a Saint, he possesses unique Light-wielding abilities and a powerful purification process, which allows him to keep Hina's Malevolence-like existence under control. Storylines * Paradise Lost and Wanderer in Time show Michael piecing back Hina. * Venatio : True Evil shows his struggle against Angra Mainyu and Alruna. * In Pokemon Hopes, he is the final Gym Leader and specializes in Normal-type, Dragon-type, Light-type and Thunder-type pokemon. Trivia * His name means "who is like God" and alludes to the biblical Archangel of justice. * Michael has similarities to Asgore from Undertale, although it is purely coincidental. Other parallels tie him to Superman. * His song, as chosen by its creator, is Believe by Savatage. Navigation Category:Character Category:Deity Category:Interra Category:Elysiana